


Gabriel Novak Isn't Short

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human AU, M/M, tech guy Sam, theater kid Gabriel, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Gabe isn't short, okay? He just spends a lot of time with giants.





	

Gabe isn’t short, okay? He just spends a lot of time with giants. Those Winchester boys. Damn. Someone must’ve slipped something in their PB&J at some point because there was no fucking way humans were supposed to be that tall naturally.

Anyway, Gabriel Novak isn’t short. Five foot eight is a perfectly acceptable, average height for an 18 year old. Plus, being his height had it's perks! He can fit into all kinds of nooks and crannies if he plays hide and go seek (not that he does because he’s a senior damn it). He could take a shower with out hitting his head on the faucet. He could walk through door frames without ducking. He was the perfect hugging height. Plus, he could get Sammy Winchester to give him piggy back rides to rehearsal.

What he is not the perfect height for is kissing said Sammy Winchester.

That boy a fucking moose!

Even when he stretches, he can barely reach Sam’s cheek.

This isn’t as big a problem as he would admittedly like it to be. Him and Sam aren’t even a couple. For now.

So, no, he can’t kiss Sam.

But, hey, he’s got stilts in the mail and a date tonight, so hopefully soon that’ll change.


End file.
